


Goldenrod Highschool (shitty FNAF highschool AU)

by Fnafrat (give_me_your_phone)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, BON-BON IS A GIRL I WILL FIGHT YOU, Baby is a bitch, Ballora is everyones mom, Bonnie is a grump, Dont expect consistent updates, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Funtime Foxy is a dude idc idc shut up, Funtime Foxy is a theatre kid, Funtime Freddy is insane, Highschool AU, Human AU, If you fight me about the gender of any character i will fuck you up, Mangles a girl, My FNAF headcanons are running rampent, Toy Bonnie's a rat, Toy Chica's an E-girl, he also likes french, name a more iconic duo than Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. I'll wait.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_me_your_phone/pseuds/Fnafrat
Summary: I literally just write this while I'm bored at school. I don't have beta readers no nothin, dont expect consistant uploads, and I have no idea where the "plot" is going to go. I literally just wanted to write a cute slice-of-life highschool story where my FNAF head canons can run rampet. I don't know what i'm doing lmao.





	1. Welcome to Goldenrod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be spamming chapters at first cause ive already written 5200 words on a word document whoops. After that it'll slow down

Mike gulped as the school loomed in front of him. He remembered how difficult starting high school was for him last year, and to be doing it again at a different school? That made him nervous as hell. He fiddled his thumbs nervously as he walked to the doors. No one else seemed to be here. Was this the wrong school? Does school not start today? He peeked through the windows. There appeared to be no one else in there but a girl who appeared to be sweeping.

Looking around unsure first, he knocked on the door nervously. It took a few knocks, but eventually the girl seemed to hear him and rushed to the door. She struggled slightly to open it, but eventually cracked it open and tilted her head at him.

She was easily the shortest girl Mike had ever met, she had to look up to face him and Mike was already pretty average in height. She didn’t seem phased by this, however.

“Hey there, are you lost?”

Mike furrowed his brows, that felt like a weird question to ask. “Uh.. maybe? Is this Goldenrod Highschool?”

The girl’s eyes brightened, “It is! You’re early! Come in,” she invited, attempting to hold the door open for Mike. He simply thanked her and opened it himself. To her credit, the door was a bit heavy.

The school was a decent size. Nothing huge which was understandable considering it wasn’t a very big town, but still pretty impressive, and better looking than his old school.The short girl picked her previously discarded broom back up and began to sweep again. As far as Mike could tell the floor wasn’t particularly dirty, but he decided not to say anything.

“Why are you at school so early?” the girl asked.

“Oh, I thought school started at 7:15...?”

She snorted, “school doesn’t start till 8:30.”

“Oh,” Mike frowned. “Well, why are you here so early?”

The girl hummed as she continued to sweep the floor, “My parents go to work early so i have to get dropped off either now or not go to school at all. Plus, I like to come early to clean up anyways,” she hummed. “I’m uh, a bit of a neat freak.”

Mike cocked and eyebrow, glancing at the same spot she’s been sweeping around for about a minute. “Uhuh.”

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while, Mike looked through the window, wishing he didn’t assume school here started at the same time. _I could’ve gotten some quality sleep..._

“What’s your name?” The girl suddenly asked.

“Oh, um, Mike. Mike Schmidt.”

The girl did an impressive twirl with the broom towards Mike and extended her hand. “Nice to meet you Schmidt! I’m Bon-Bon! Let’s be the best of friends!”

Mike was somewhat confused by the forward introduction but returned the handshake. “Bon-Bon...?” he murmured questioningly.

She suddenly looked indignant, “What? You have a problem?”

“No, no. It’s cute.”

Bon-Bon relaxed instantly, blushing a little, “Oh... thank you,” she giggled. “People here have way weirder nicknames anyway. MINE’s not a nickname but, yknow. There are a lot of weird people here.”

“At least it won’t be boring,” Mike shrugged.

Bon-bon smiled. “That’s the spirit! Schmidt, do you think you could help me clean?”

Mike sighed deeply, he wanted to say no but...”I have nothing better to do, sure.”

“Yay!” Bon-bon cheered. She threw the broom at Mike and grabbed a mop herself.

The two of them spent about an hour cleaning together, and by cleaning together he meant Bon-Bon cleaning and Mike complaining about internet drama. People finally started showing up at around 8:00, but he mostly stayed with Bon-Bon throughout that time. A couple of other kids waved at her, but none interrupted them, until only a couple of minutes before 8:30 when a kid came barreling into the school.

He had a coughing fit and panted loudly when he made it, leaning on the wall and causing kids to look at him and then immediately look away as if this was normal and they were sick of it. He suddenly yelled, very loudly, in a high pitched and gravelly voice. “BON-BON!!!”

Bon-Bon immediately snapped to attention upon hearing the voice. Her eyes brightened and her face lit up with such immense happiness Mike had never seen. She looked as if she had just received a unicorn for her birthday.

“FREDRICK!!!” She shouted back, making a mad dash for the other and leaping into his arms. They spun around with grace and laughed together, the boy almost completely carrying the small girl.

Mike edged forward to the two who were still giggling and hugging as he approached.

“BON-BON! I haven’t seen you all summer oh my god WHERE WERE YOU?!??!??” the presumed Fredrick wailed, as tears streamed from his eyes and he cried almost comically.

“I was on vacation, Fredrick! I went to Disney World is all!”

“That sounds like so much FUN!!!” He cried.

Bon-Bon hushed him, “I’ll take you with me next time, okay?”

“Really?” he sniffed.

“Yes, buddy. Now calm down.”

Fredrick smiled and then turned to Mike, he looked like he was about to say something to him when the bell rang.

“D’aw alreadyy?” Fredrick whined. “Okay Bon-Bon,” he put her down. “I’ll see you later, right? And we’ll sit with the others at lunch just like last year, right?”

Bon-Bon nodded, “Of course! Now go off to class!”

Fredrick waved happily at the both of them, and then skipped away.

Bon-Bon turned to Mike with a grin, then suddenly looked shocked, “Oh right! You’ve seen your schedule, right?” Mike nodded. “Okay, who’s your homeroom teacher?”

Mike thought for a second before responding, “Mrs. Jackie.”

Bon-Bon’s eyes lit up once more, “Yay! We’re in the same homeroom! C’mon~!” Bon-Bon cheered, grabbing Mike’s arm and showing him to the classroom.

They reached a classroom, and Bon-Bon seemed to scan the people before frowning, “Aw... I was hoping Fredrick and I would be together,” she perked up again, “Well at least my other friends are here! C’mon, Schmidt.”

Bon-Bon sat down and turned behind her once Mike sat next to her.

“Hiya everyone! How was your summer?” Bon-Bon asked.

“It was pleasant as always,” A girl with fair skin and purple hair commented, nodding politely behind her odd purple sunglasses.

“A nice change of pace!” said a boy.

“Boring,” snickered another girl. “I had 2 deal w/ Fredrick all summer.”

“Please, Lolbit, you like him!”

“Only ‘cause he brings me good snacks,” “Lolbit” shrugged with a smirk on her face.

Bon-Bon huffed, but eventually just sighed and turned to Mike. “Everyone, this is Schmidt- Mike Schmidt! He’s new.” she introduced Mike, who waved at the others somewhat sheepishly. “Schmidt, this is Ballora,” she said, pointing to the girl with purple hair.

“A pleasure,” said girl greeted, nodding at no one in particular.

“This is Moxy!” Bon-bon introduced the guy.

“Nice to meet you!” He boomed, Mike was taken aback by how deep and loud his voice was. “I’ll promise you a good show here!”

Mike furrowed his brows and mouthed _what _to Lolbit, who just shook her head with a shrug. “Lastly, this is Lolbit!” Bon-Bon gestured to Lolbit.

“Ay,” She greeted simply.

“Ah, thanks Bon-Bon. Nice to meet you all.” Mike said politely. _Bon-Bon wasn’t kidding about the weird nicknames..._

The teacher suddenly entered the room, she was covered in stains and had fiery orange hair. “Good Mornin’ everyone!” She greeted loudly; her voice slightly scratchy with a slight country twang. “Please pardon me, I have a bit of a cold.” She cleared her throat. “I’m Miss Jackie! Your homeroom teacher! I teach cooking!”

“There’s a cooking class here?” muttered another boy in the class, disbelievingly.

“Well, they think I teach English, don’t tell the school board, y’hear!”

All students in the class shrugged, seems better than English anyways. They proceeded to do one of those dumb ice-breaker things where the teacher asks for your name and something about you. All that really happened was everyone in the class being made aware the Mike was new. A couple eyed him in interest.

“Oh! That’s the bell!” Bon-Bon exclaimed. Mike blinked, he had tuned out and not heard anything. “You can sit with us at lunch, okay!” Bon-Bon smiled. Come find me if you need help with anything alright?”

Mike nodded slowly, glancing down at his schedule. Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Names in cause you're confused
> 
> Mike - Mike Schmidt (duh)  
Bon-Bon - Bon-Bon (duh)  
Fredrick - Funtime Freddy  
Ballora - Ballora (duh)  
Moxy - Funtime Foxy  
Lolbit - Lolbit (duh)
> 
> I'm a bit nervous about posting this so dont beat me up,,
> 
> also i <s>stole</s> was inspired by nicknames from other fics i've read


	2. Rip Mike's Phone this is so sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby sucks and some FNAF 1 kids appear

After several boring classes (yknow, the typical first class ever stuff like introductions and whatnot) it was finally time for lunch. He eyed the... food? Sustenance? Edible matter? Who knows. Whatever it was, he begrudgingly got some and scanned the cafeteria for Bon-Bon, to find her waving in her direction. He smiled nervously and walked over to their table, noticing some stares as he passed by.

“Hi everyone,” he greeted, Sitting down at the end of the table next to Bon-Bon.

“Hey Birthday Boy!” Fredrick, who Mike now noticed was here greeted him. Lolbit across the table rolled her eyes and put her hand out towards Fredrick, prompting him to put a handful of cheese squares in her hand. Now that Mike could get a better look at him, he was honestly a bit worried. Fredrick had this glint in his eye which Mike could only describe as crazed. His voice was still only slightly less grating then it was when he had first run into school.

“Birthday Boy...?” Mike questioned. “It’s not my-“

“You’re new, aren’t you?” Fredrick questioned. “It’s your special day, which makes you the Birthday Boy!”

“I don’t believe that’s how it works,” Ballora commented.

“I think it’s a great outlook on life!” Moxy commented loudly.

“Exactly!” Bon-Bon nodded.

“Who is this?” Another voice inserted itself into the conversation. It seemed to come from the other girl across the table who had just been observing up until now. She had two red pigtails that would be cute, if they weren’t paired with her cold calculating green eyes.

“HE’S THE B-“Fredrick was about to interrupt, before Bon-Bon shushed him.

Mike chuckled nervously, “I’m Mike, I’m new here..” he murmured, shuffling uncomfortably. Both Bon-Bon and Moxy were looking at the girl with a mix of anxiousness and determination in their eyes.

The girl blinked slowly. “What did I say about newcomers?” She murmured icily.

Bon-Bon frowned and crossed her arms, “Don’t tell me you were serious about asking for permission before inviting people to our table. Just because that one guy-“

“It’s not _about _that,” the girl hissed, she didn’t raise her voice, but it was significantly more menacing. Even Lolbit, who had been on her phone was now glancing up in interest.

There were a few more moments of silence, before the girl got up, sighing heavily and moved tables.

“Baby-“ Bon-Bon began.

“Leave her,” Ballora ordered. Bon-Bon looked at Ballora in disbelief, ready to argue, before sighing and saying nothing.

...

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“What?” Bon-Bon asked.

“You called her baby a-“

Everyone at the table but Bon-Bon and Ballora howled with laugher, though even those two were giggling. “BBY? DATING ANY1? THAT’S THE FUNNIEST SHIT I’VE EVERED HEARD LMAO!” Lolbit cackled.

Mike, ignoring the fact that Lolbit just said “LMAO” out loud (?) frowned.

Schmidt, her nickname is Baby,” Bon-Bon giggled.

_Oh- right, the nicknames._

Mike blushed. “S-sorry Bon-Bon.

“No problem!” Bon-Bon smiled.

“Speaking of Baby,” Moxy cleared his throat. “Does she seem... different?”

“Baby seems different how?” Fredrick asked loudly.

“Stfu Fredrick!” Lolbit whisper-hissed. She regained her composure and nodded. “But I agree with Moxy. Baby has been...”

“Cold.” Ballora finished flatly. Lolbit and Moxy nodded in agreement.

“Well, it seems a bit soon to judge now, it is the first day,” Mike pointed out.

“I agree,” Bon-Bon nodded approvingly.

“Yeah!” Fredrick agreed, Mike was pretty sure the guy didn’t even know what they were talking about.

Ballora nodded slowly, “You’re right.”

Lolbit glanced at her with a weird expression, before sniffing a “whatever,” and going back to her phone.

The rest of them continued to chat amongst each other about whatever came to mind, Mike learned that Ballora was apparently blind, and that both Fredrick’s and Moxy’s voices were 100% natural.

“Yeah! That’s actually part of how we became best friends actually!” Bon-Bon was telling them, smiling widely. “I thought his voice was so amazing, I just had to be friends with him!” _Yeah, amazing is how i’d describe it._

“That’s so sweet,,,” Fredrick murmured, tears beginning to well from his eyes once more.

“Oh god, before he starts crying again...” Lolbit muttered. “Why don’t we make a group chat.”

“Magnifique! Great idea!” Moxy cheered. Lolbit passed Mike her phone, and after looking confused for a second, he realized what she wanted and put in his number. Mike slid Lolbit back her phone, and in a few quick taps. Notifications went back on all their phones.

* * *

Sister Squad

Lolbitch: Whos who

Bon-Buns: Lolbit!! Your name!!

Lolbitch: dont car

Mike: Mike

Lolbitch: lame...

I will eat your toes: frreDrcIk

Jean Phillipe: You will not eat my toes >:0c

Lolbitch: Who the hell is Jean Phillipe

Jean-Phillipe: Have you never watched hells kitchen

Mike: Wtf

* * *

Just as Mike was about to explain Hell’s Kitchen to Lolbit, someone smacked his phone out of his hand. “What the hell-“

He looked above him to see a tall boy in a purple cardigan, he had a mostly bored expression with a glint of malice- Mike swore his eyes were red.

“The fuck’s your problem?” Mike growled. He grunted as he had to crouch underneath the table to reach his phone.. It still worked but there was a nasty crack in the middle of the screen. He stood back up to chew the boy out, but seethed to find that he along with some blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail had taken his seat.

“Bonnie, Chica,” Lolbit said cooly as Mike walked around to the other side of the table and sat where Baby had sat earlier. “What can we help you with.”

“Please excuse Bonnie, here!” Chica apologized. “We simply came because we saw drama~”

“_You _came because you saw drama,” Bonnie corrected.

Chica raised a brow at the boy, “Well you followed me, didn’t you?”

“Only to watch out for you.”

Chica snorted, then whispered loudly to the others, “Yeah, he secretly loves the juicy stuff too, so spill!” she smiled as Bonnie grunted.

“What drama are you looking to find on the first day of school?” Moxy asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Umm, about Baby, duh!” Chica rolled her eyes. Bon-Bon shuffled uncomfortably next to Bonnie.

“There’s nothing to talk about, really. She’s just having a bad day, is all.”

“Uhhhuh...”

“It’s not too hard to believe Baby could be having a bad day,”Ballora pointed out.

“Okay, but ya’ll kissed Baby’s ass last year, something must be up,” Bonnie concluded.

Chica giggled, “”Ya’ll?””

“You know I got that from your stupid mom...” Bonnie grunted.

Now that Mike thought about it, he realized that Bonnie was in his homeroom too and that Mrs. Jackie must be Chica’s mom. He could see the resemblance. Besides differences in hair colour and of course age they looked practically the same.

“Anyways,” Bonnie muttered, looking slightly embarrassed. “Ya’l- You guys sure there’s nothing going on? Because either way, we- Chica will find out.”

“Absolutely nothing~” Sang both Fredrick and Moxy in their annoying voices.

Chica looked like she was thinking hard, while Bonnie stood up.

“Oi, you gonna pay for my phone?” Mike asked him, glaring.

Bonnie pretended to think for a second, before simply saying, “Nah,” and walking away.

“Hate that guy,” Lolbit muttered.

“If you think he’s bad you should meet his little brother,” Moxy sighed. Both Ballora and Bon-Bon seemed to shudder in agreement.

“By the way~” Suddenly sang Chica, standing up. “Each grade is having some sort of back to school get together, but us and maybe the Juniors were thinking of clowning on the freshmen, wanna join?”

“YES!!” Fredrick agreed immediately.

“Now hold on, Fredrick,” Bon-Bon frowned. “I’ll promise you we’ll all be going to the get together-“ Lolbit groaned. “But I do not agree with the bullying of the freshman! We were just like them last year, it’s not fair to them!” Mike and Moxy chuckled as Fredrick mimicked the girl crudely. “Are we all in agreement here?”

“Of course,”

“Whatever,”

“Sure,”

“Fine with me,”

“If you say so...” Fredrick muttered sulkily, pouting.

They went through the rest of lunch without a hitch, chatting noisily until the bell rang. As the six of them left, Moxy called out to a girl who quite frankly looked like the gender-swapped version of him in a wheelchair; “Hey Maggie! Tell your friend Blue his dumb older brother broke Mike’s phone.”

The girl frowned and turned towards her friend with blue hair who shrugged.

“Is that your sister?” Mike asked Moxy who nodded. “She may be class of 2023, but she’s sweet je promets~”

The day went by like a normal school day, and at the end of the day he took note on who was in what class with him. He had Chica, Bon-Bon, and Lolbit in “English”, Baby had glared at him in Algebra, Moxy and Bon-Bon in History, Fredrick in PE (Yikes), Moxy again in French, somewhat unsurprisingly, and he didnt know about the rest of his classes just yet. There sure were some interesting characters in this school, from an angry redhead with a thick accent complaining about Moxy’s perfect French, to Fredrick running double the number of laps assigned in PE in the same amount of time. This was going to be a fun year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i may sneak a bit of chatfic into here because I love writing them
> 
> Everyone is sped im so sorry


	3. *Jumps into wheelchair* [Idubbz funny]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more new kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i will never take the chapter titles seriously

Mike had almost been late to school already on the second day, having overslept. He knocked frantically on the door to his first class as he panted for breath. A tired looking teacher opened the door, “Mike?” said boy nodded.

The teacher let him in as he muttered, “I’ll let you off the hook today, don’t be late again.”

Mike scanned the room, looking for someone he knew he could sit next to, but was dismayed when he saw the only seat open was in next to Bonnie. After visibly grimacing, he sat down next to the boy. Bonnie glanced at him with an unreadable expression before letting out a sigh and staring straight ahead.

Mike tried to do the same when he saw a proper looking boy with short brown hair lean out from the other side of Bonnie and tap him.

“Don’t mind him,” he murmured in a surprisingly low voice. “He’s just a big grumpy bunny.”

A slight blush appeared on Bonnie’s face, “Shut up, Freddy...” Bonnie mumbled.

“Are you kids talking back there?” growled the teacher. All three teenagers snapped to attention, “N-no, sir!” Mike assured. The teacher glared

Mike and Freddy glanced at each other. It was probably best not to talk for now.

Freddy and Bonnie chatted quietly once class ended, and by the time they finished Freddy had to apologize for running late and not having time to talk. Mike sighed as he looked at his schedule. Computer programming.

Mike gathered his things and looked for his class. Turns out that some of the extra-curriculars were located on the complete opposite side of school, and not realizing this he had ended up being 10 minutes late.

He huffed in the open doorway, “Sorry....I’m....late....got....lost...”

The teacher rolled his eyes, “Just sit down,”

Mike looked around, there didn’t seem to be anyone he knew in this class. The only one he barely recognized was Moxy’s sister, Maggie, so he took his chances and sat next to her. She looked at him oddly as he sat down next to her. Mike blinked, “Sorry, do you prefer to sit alone?” he asked.

“Oh um... not... really...” she mumbled, her voice getting softer as she spoke. “Some people usually find me a bit of a hassle, since...” She looked down at her legs.

“Oh, what happened?” Mike asked, looking at her worriedly.

She shrugged. “It’s just been like that for as long as I could remember.”

“Jeez, that sucks, sorry about that.” Mike murmured, scratching the back of his neck.

“I’ve learned to live with it,” Maggie shrugged. “But it is nice having someone else to talk to besides the usual clowns.” she smiled at Mike.

Mike chuckled.

Class went by smoothly, the teacher had shown them some program and given the students permission to just mess around for now. Mike and Maggie exchanged ideas and laughed whenever they messed something up so badly it broke the entire program. The both of them talked about their current friend groups, both appreciating them but admitting they were a bit much.

“What’s my brother like around you guys?” Maggie asked, referring to Moxy.

“He’s... “eccentric” to say the least.”

Maggie giggled. “Sounds like him. He’s always asking me if i need help even though he’s not all that good at anything but French. And then all the time he... well, i guess I shouldn’t say,” Maggie grinned, putting a finger to her lips.

“Whaaat? Tell me!” Mike insisted.

“I just met you!”

Mike huffed, “I guess...”

Maggie snorted, “You sophomores are so full of yourselves.”

“You’re not a sophomore?”

“Nope, I’m just a freshman!”

“CLASS OF 23!” Mike yelled while Maggie laughed.

“Yeah, we’re pretty sped. My friends were probably the ones who earned us the bad reputation.”

Mike quirked a brow, “Bonnie’s little brother?”

“Yeah, Blue,” Mangle huffed. “And he’s just one of the little terrors. So Blue right, he’s just as pissy as his older brother, but hes way less mature about it. If he doesn’t get what he wants, he WILL whine. Not to mention he’s super thirsty.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Please, you freshmen shouldnt be getting into all that already, though now that I think about it he did dress pretty "interestingly" when I saw him.”

At the same time the two of them added, “Denies he’s gay?” before bursting into laughter, getting a few looks from the small classroom.

“SEE!? Even YOU can tell!” Mangle laughed.

“It was so obvious,” Mike chuckled. “And... no offense but, I’m kind of getting gay vibes from Moxy too, Fredrick maybe..?”

“Understandable,” Maggie nodded as she began to mess around on her laptop again. “Fredrick’s kind of an enigma, though.”

“Right,”

The two of them continued to talk about their friends, the teacher hissing at them to shut up numerous times. Apparently, Freddy and Chica had younger siblings in their group too. Freddy’s little brother, Fred (Their family wasn’t very good with names, Maggie had told him.) was an “EPIC GAMER” (as the other three teased him with) Always walked around with headphones. If he didn’t have them, he was probably wearing airpods. Chica’s little sister, Chelsey was an E-girl. Always had her phone but instead took constant pictures compared to Lolbit’s constant texting. Though Maggie had made a passing comment about how cute she was which Mike would keep in mind.

Hearing about all of them honestly made them seem all the more bullyable, which he was sure Bon-Bon would bite his head off for thinking. At the same time, he couldn’t do that to Maggie. Perhaps he should tell her...

The bell rang before he decided on anything. “Time to go, Mike!” She announced. Mike gathered both of those things and pushed Maggie’s wheelchair out of the classroom. “Thank you for sitting with me Mike, and.. for everything.”

“Sure thing Maggie,” Mike said, smiling softly. When Mike was about to ask when her next class is, a blonde girl with short hair ran up to them. She had a cupcake hairpin and was wearing such revealing clothes she wondered how she hadn’t been given detention yet.

“HEYYYYY MAGGIE!!” She cheered in a somewhat valley-girl tone. “And uhm, you,” she added when she saw Mike, slowing down and making a weird face at him.

“Chelsey, this is Mike,” Mangle introduced sweetly. Chelsey relaxed a bit, though she stilled looked suspicious.

“Mike... uhuh, thanks for watching Maggie.” She said, narrowing her eyes as she pushed Mike out of the way and took Maggie’s wheelchair.

“You’re...welcome...?” he answered halfheartedly as the two of them wheeled away, Chelsey chatting away as if Mike hadn’t been there. Maggie looked back at him apologetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eww ewwwwwww homelesssexuals? GROSS!!!!
> 
> Maggie - Mangle  
Chelsey - Toy Chica


	4. Irrelevant Game of Dodgeball I went into too much detail about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wild foxy appears

Mike sighed, realizing he had PE again and would have to deal with Fredrick’s crackhead energy without Bon-Bon. Lord. As soon as he dressed out and met the other kids on the floor, Fredrick ran up to him and lifted him into the air. “Why are you always so late, Birthday boy!?” He asked Mike.

“Class doesn’t start for 3 minutes” Mike choked out. Fredrick seemed to get the hint for once and put Mike down.

“Oh really? I didn’t notice, this is the one class i’m early for you know!” Fredrick grinned.

“I can tell you like it,” Mike coughed.

“Alright, everyone!” The Coach announced and whistled. “Today we’ll be playing dodgeball!” she announced, followed by a chorus of cheers and some groans from the quieter kids including Mike. “Right! I want two team leaders to pick their own teams. The team leaders will be...”

Instantly a dozen or so people raised their hands. Fredrick was jumping up and down with his hand raising in the air, moving around so much it looked like he was practically flying. The teacher laughed, “Fredrick.”

“YES!” He screeched. Everyone around him visibly winced. He went to the front to stand next to the teacher, and for the first time ever, looked serious. His face looked blank, and his eyes were cold and calculating as he scanned over the crowd. Though Mike knew he was probably just trying to decide who to pick, it still unnerved him.

“And the second team captain will be... Foxy!” Coach announced.

“Aye!” Shouted a kid, as he walked to the front Mike realized it was the same redhead who complained about Moxy in French.

“Let’s flip a coin to see who picks first! The teacher announced. Heads or tails boys!”

“HEADS!”  
“Tails!”

The coin landed on heads.

“Fredrick,” Coach nodded to the boy. Foxy grunted. Fredrick turned to Mike. He breathed a sigh of relief, since he was worried about having to go against Fredrick, but his relief was quickly replaced my fear when he saw the intense look on Fredrick’s face as he stared at him. After what felt like an eternity, Fredrick’s smile returned as he announced “Mike!”

Mike sidled over to the boy, barely breathing with a pale face.

“You okay, Birthday Boy?” Fredrick smiled at him. He didn’t respond.

Foxy snorted at Fredrick’s choice and announced his first choice, “Freddy.”

Mike looked over to see the same Freddy from his science class before step forward and nod politely to Foxy.

After a while, the teams were set. Mike shuffled, not really knowing anyone else on his team besides Fredrick, who was having a glaring contest with Foxy. The teacher laid down the balls in the middle of the gym, and the two teams touched their respective walls. Fredrick was itching to go but kept at least one hand on the wall.

When the coach blew the whistle, both Fredrick and Foxy on the other side practically flew off of the wall, though the former managed to get a ball first and immediately flung it at the opposing team leader who barely dodged it and leapt back after grabbing his own ball. Balls were flying everywhere onto the opposing team’s side, Fredrick ruthlessly barraging Foxy with balls, too sporadic for anyone to even have a chance of catching. Foxy threw less, though all of his throws were precise and anyone without Fredrick’s inhuman energy would have been instantly eliminated.

Mike, on the other hand, stood in the back not knowing what to do, he twiddled his fingers, not having any sort of ball, when a scruffy looking kid threw him a ball. “Oh thank you..?” Mike murmured, unsure though the kid was already gone, throwing a ball at someone else who attempted to catch it, then fumble the ball and look down at the floor as he admitted defeat. The kid sidled back over to Mike, “Got aim?” he asked.

“Wha? oh um, I don’t know..?”

The kid looked annoyed before smirking “Give it a try. That kid,” he pointed to someone on the opposite team sitting on the floor. “He never does anything but talk, try him.”

Mike narrowed his eyes at the kid, he was still besides talking to someone else who Mike was pretty sure who was supposed to be out but whatever. Mike glanced at his teammate who gave him a slight smile and threw. He expected to miss, since they were all the way in the back, but to his surprise the ball barely grazed his foot. The other kid didnt seem to care. He shrugged and walked over to where everyone who was out stood.

Before he knew it, the only people left on his team were him, Fredrick, and the kid from before. Fredrick and Foxy were still facing off while the scruffy kid was going after Freddy. Mike was making it his job to run between the two handing them whatever balls he could find.

Just when he was bending over to pick up a ball he was nailed in the back. Mike groaned. Fredrick didn’t seem to notice as he walked over to the loser corner, the other remaining kid murmured, “Tough,” as he walked past.

Mike was avenged however, as Freddy was knocked out with a victorious laugh and a grin from Fredrick. It was now two against one and Foxy was clearly weighing his options. After an iffy period of no throws from Foxy, his gaze focused on Fredrick yet again, only to surprise the opposing team to throw a ball at Fredrick’s teammate.

“SPRING!” Fredrick shouted, and with an intense expression he flung his own dodgeball into Foxy’s causing the ball to do a complete 180, and Foxy was down.

“...Does that count...?” Freddy asked.

Coach hummed, then shrugged, “Eh, it was impressive. Why the hell not.”

Cheers erupted from the students as Fredrick smiled like an idiot and laughed in Foxy’s face. The scruffy-looking kid from before came next to mike, scratching his face. “Eygh, It’s only the second day, no need to get so worked up...”

“You did good, though,” Mike told him. “Uh-“

“Spring.”

“Spring?”

“Call me Spring, Newbie.” He told Mike.

“Oi Spring, Ain'cha new too lad?” Foxy suddenly joined in, crouching slightly as he was pretty tall.

Spring snorted. “Barely! I went to middle school with you guys, didn’t I?

“Homeschooled.”

“Then ye’ new!” Foxy stated. Spring rolled his eyes.

Foxy looked at Mike, who returned a glance. Foxy’s dialect was super weird. What kind of accent was that? It resembled... A pirate?

“Mr. Schmidt! I’ve heard lots ‘bout ye’ from Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie alike! Y’seem to be rather popular!” Foxy told him. Spring raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, they.. told you about me?” Mike laughed nervously.

“Are ya’ ears not a’workin’? That’s what i said lad! Don’t worry your pretty little head, cabin boy, tis’ notin’ bad! At least, notin’ meant ta be.”

“Riiiightt,” Spring muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spring is Spring Bonnie not Springtrap. What's the difference you ask? uh
> 
> Also this is the end of everything that ive already written so zz...


	5. Hoes Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike made an oopsie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao Lolbit's supposed to be sassy but i cant take her seriously cause of the text talk

At lunch, Baby was back, though she wasn’t speaking to anyone. Mike was about to start talking about his class with Maggie earlier, when another trey slammed down beside him. He along with everyone else at the table looked to the side of him to find Spring there, trey empty aside from a carton of Chocolate milk.

“Spring,” Baby hissed. “What the hell are you doing here?” Ballora shot the girl a disapproving look.

“Can it, Baby,” Spring retorted, talking a sip of chocolate milk. “You had a tantrum and left yourself yesterday, you shouldnt be one to talk.”

The other students looked at each other, before Bon-Bon spoke up. “While we’re always open to new people sitting with us, don’t you usually sit with them?” she asked, pointing to Bonnie and Chica’s table.

Spring snorted. “They’re a bunch of clowns, thought I’d see what you guys have in store y’know? Change it up a bit.”

The others looked at each other again and shrugged.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I have to complain,” Moxy spoke up. “About the STUPID FUCKING PHYSICS TEACHER.”

“Moxy! Language!” Bon-Bon scolded.

Fredrick giggled, “Moxy’s angry~”

“je suis désolé, Bon-Bon but i AM PISSED! I mean COME _ON, _who gives you homework on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!?”

“Oh god, you had Mr. Mar too?” Mike asked.

“Blegh,” Spring scowled as Moxy nodded.

“He reminds me of that purple guy.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, all eyes were on Mike. He could feel the sweat rolling down his neck. “Umm, did I say something?”

“How do you know about him?” Baby asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Uh... what? Who?”

“Purple Guy,” Bon-Bon said, frowning.

“He obviously doesn’t know what you’re talking about,” Ballora scoffed. “You were probably referring to someone else, like Bonnie, correct?”

Mike nodded feverishly. Everyone relaxed, except for Baby.

“C-cause he always wears purple and- you’re not saying there’s actually someone named Purple Guy here, right?”

“Not now, anyway,” Spring grumbled.

Mike looked at Ballora, seeking answers, then remembering she was blind, glanced to Bon-Bon.

Bon-Bon leaned back, looking unsure, as Fredrick glanced between her and Mike with wide eyes and mouth in a straight line. “Purple Guy was our nickname for a crazy teacher we had last year,” Bon-Bon explained slowly, Baby noticeably rolling her eyes as she did so.

“He was a creep.” Lolbit said bluntly. Bon-Bon stiffened and then nodded slowly, along with pretty much everyone else but Baby.

“What made him a creep?” Mike asked.

“Well first off, he had somewhat of an obsession with our class,” Spring told him. “Whenever our class would move up a grade, so would he. He was our middle school teacher before he came here, and god knows what he had to do to get a job here.”

“He’s probably just eager to teach,” Baby frowned. “You hear teachers all the time talk about how they’re sad to see their favorite students go, maybe he just wants to see us through to the end.” She offered. Spring narrowed his eyes.

Lolbit raised a brow, “Okay but, he followed us to a DIFFERENT SCHOOL, Baby.”

“It’s not so strange...” Baby muttered.

Spring slammed the table and stood up, trembling and angry, getting the attention of Chica’s table. He looked like he was about to punch Baby but instead clenched his fist and sat down.

He cleared his throat, “Sorry. Anyways,” he said, shooting a glare at Baby. “That’s definitely not the end of it. He had these two kids and seeing all three of them interact seemed like the textbook definition of a dysfunctional family. The older brother would constantly bully his younger brother, and Purple Guy didn’t seem to care in the slightest. Eventually, the younger brother was taken out of school for head trauma...”

The heads of everyone at the table lowered. “I-it was suspected that it was caused by his brother and uh-“ Spring coughed. “He didn’t make it.”

The entire cafeteria seemed to quiet as everyone lowered their heads respectfully.

“...But uh, yeah. His brother didn’t show up at school for a bit, then was later expelled for unrelated reasons, he had some issues,” Spring grumbled.

Spring didn’t seem to want to talk anymore so Moxy spoke up. “Purple Guy wasn’t... that bad then. Sure, he had some quirks, but nothing was especially creepy until after his son died.”

“And 1 thing that confuses me, Bby, is why you try 2 defend him,” Lolbit added. “After all, 1 of those new behaviors wus beating u,”

The table went silent, though everyone was looking Baby’s way. Baby seemed scared for a second, then returned to her scowl, “Preposterous thinking, why would he ever do that?”

“I have p-“ Fredrick started, before being shut up by Bon-Bon.

Moxy glanced at the two before murmuring, “You tell us.”

“...He didn’t.” Baby declared.

Bon-Bon looked nervous as Spring was getting noticeably upset again. “L-look, let’s not talk about this right now, okay?” she pleaded. “Baby has been feeling down lately and we’d love to have you back, right guys?” Everyone, even Fredrick was silent for a second, before slowly nodding. Baby clearly wasn’t convinced and both she and Lolbit snorted.

Everyone ate in silence for the rest lunch. Mike’s phone buzzed.

* * *

Sister Squad

Lolbitch: We’ll talk about this l8r.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO what's this? Plot?
> 
> ᵖʳᵒᵇᵃᵇˡʸ ⁿᵒᵗ ˡᵐᵃᵒ


	6. OOP! SKSKSKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERES 😛😛 THE MOTHERFUCKIN 😵😵 TEA! ☠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe... finally... the toys are showing up...

“Why do you never let me taaaaalk?” Fredrick whined to Bon-Bon as the two of them left the cafeteria.

“It’s just not the time, Fredrick,” Bon-Bon told him, “Just don’t worry about it.”

Mike was watching them leave when Spring shouldered him. “What class you got next?” he asked.

“Oh, um, English,” Mike answered.

“500 Hallway?”

“Yeah,”

“My class is around there, too, let’s walk.”

The two walked together to their classes, Spring rambling about Baby while Mike idlily nodded.

“What happened with Baby?”

“What, Mike? It literally _just _happe- wait,” Spring stopped. “I know that voice,” he growled spinning on his heel. Mike turned as well and-

“Surprise!” Chica grinned, standing behind a very irritated Bonnie.

“What the fuck do you want?” Spring spat at the taller boy.

“Just some information,” He responded innocently, the other boys backing up as Bonnie pushed them into a corner.

“You that desperate for some drama?” Spring snitched.

“God, can you guys just-“ Bonnie clenched his teeth. “S..sp-“ Bonnie’s fingers twitched and his face grimaced as if he didn’t want to say what he was going to. “Spill th,e TE A” He finally choked out. Mike snickered.

“DON’T LAUGH AT ME,” Bonnie half-yelled half-whined. Chica giggled.

He turned to glare at the girl before spinning around again to face the two boys. “Look if you don’t-“

“Ohhh big brother~!”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Bonnie groaned. A short blue-haired kid wearing revealing clothing appeared next to Bonnie and tapped his shoulder rapidly with an innocent look on his face. “Oh goodness, you’re not bullying these _poor freshmen _are you!?”

“We’re not freshmen,” Spring told him.

“Go along with it, and I can get this bitch expelled for you,” He whispered, with a sudden sinister tone and an evil grin, waving his recording phone at them. Bonnie instantly snapped to attention and tried to snatch the phone. The boy easily hopped away, though Bonnie ended up slapping him.

The boy began to tear up, “No oh no no no, my poor face! MY OWN BROTHER!” He sighed dramatically, holding his phone up to the barely visible mark left on his face. Bonnie visibly began to panic

“Ooh, looks like he’s gotten you again, Bonnie!” Chica chuckled.

“OOP! WHAT THE FUCCK IS HAPPENING HERE!?” yelled another voice. Chica glanced behind her to see Chelsey running up behind her holding her phone and sighed.

“Karma,” Bonnie smirked.

“Oh no, BLUE WHAT’S WRONG HON?” Chelsey cried, running up to the small boy in distress, zooming in.

“He... m..my brother... he slapped me, MY FACE” he began to bawl. “Oh no please please, he.. I love him too much don’t show this to anyone!” he cried. Both he and Chelsey ended their recordings, then turned to their older siblings with wicked grins.

“Well well well well well,” The blue-haired boy murmured, standing on his tip-toes and looking up at his older brother. “Just what is going on here? Are you harassing people for drama again?”

Bonnie glared at him. The boy laughed. “So that _is _what happened~ Well, I’m sure you’ve seen that the both of us have everything we need to cause some _issues.” _He grinned, waving his phone in Bonnie’s face while Chelsey did the same.

“...How long have you been recording?” Chica asked, twiddling her fingers.

“Long enough to hear you say “spill the tea.””

Bonnie groaned and put his head in his hands. The two freshmen laughed at him.

“Now scurry along!” Bonnie’s brother ordered. The two older siblings glared at them, before sulking away.

“Make like... like a leaf! Or we’ll rat you out!” Chelsey added.

The boy frowned at Chelsey, “Are you stupid?” he asked, just as Mike was thinking the same, before he turned around to face the other two.

“Thanks, but we could have handled that,” Spring scowled.

The boy rolled his eyes, before putting on an innocent face, “Why the mean look mr meanie sophomore? I’m trying to help!”

“I don’t like your methods.”

The kid’s crude look returned. “God, you sound just like Freddy,” he muttered. “Well, I’m happy to help! So sorry my mean older brother broke your phone, Mikey,”

Mike narrowed his eyes at him, “How-“

“Maggie has told us alllllll about you! Well- only what you told her in class yesterday soooo, basically everything.”

Mike blushed as Spring raised a brow at him. “Rather sad, aint it,” the boy continued. “You spilled everything to a poor girl who can’t walk the first day you met her, ooh someone might be jealous~” He sang, glancing at Chelsey behind him who had an unreadable expression.

“Shut up, will you?” Spring scowled. “Surely you didn’t help us just because. You want something.”

The boy gasped “Why would you make such an assumption about me! If you really think i want something in return, then you are absolutely right!”

Mike groaned. “What do you want”

“I dunno, but you owe us,” he grinned.

Spring rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Can we go now?”

The boy was about to retort before another voice said, “Yeah, can we?”

He looked behind him slightly to see a chubby kid with headphones and an IPad behind him.

“...When the hell did you get here?”

The newcomer lifted one of the ears of his headphones, “What?”

The blue-haired boy clenched his fists and promptly began to go on a tirade about how he hates when he does that and how its rude to wear headphones around everywhere like that, and continued to do so as the two walked away.

“Blue!” Chelsey said in dismay, looking after him, before turning back to the two sophomores. “This isn’t over,” she growled, before quickly running away.

Spring blinked as the two watched all of the freshmen retreat. “I... Didn’t know freshmen could be so evil.”

“Bonnie probably was then,” Mike pointed out.

“Fair,” Spring replied, scratching the back of his neck. “Ehm well, I guess we should get to class?”

Mike nodded, looking in the direction that Bonnie and Chica had retreated to, and groaned remembering that he had English with them. At least they shouldn’t bother him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing the toys is so fun fr i migt do a chapter of them just fucking around later.
> 
> uhhh in case it wasnt obvious enough
> 
> Blue - Toy Bonnie  
Chelsey - Toy Chica
> 
> arghhh why is formatting in AO3 so gross why do the words take up like the ENTIRE SCREEN IT MAKES IT LOOK SO UNPROFESSIONA L
> 
> also thankies for... 30+ hits and 3 kudos 😳 if any of yall would wanna see random complete fluff chapters of random chars let me know and i could try smth...


	7. Time for the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're talking about baby guys dont misinterpret raghh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so idk if i've explained this well enough but soo
> 
> With Fredrick he's basically always smiling and when he's dumbfounded he just has this blank faced wide-eyed stare. He never necessarily frowns per sae but his expressions are basically just psychotic and blank, no inbetween
> 
> also I didnt proofread this as much as usual so sorry if its cringe

It’s a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like y

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming. Mike didn’t have a care in the world as he slept through his alarm clock. The hours ticked by. 7AM... 8 AM... 9AM... 10AM... 11- no wait, 9AM. 9AM is when his phone started blowing up. Mike turned over with a grunt, looking at his charging phone with messages popping up from the “Sister Squad.” What were they talking about so early?

* * *

Sister Squad

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

Bon-Bon: WHA AT

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

Bon-Bon: GET HIM TO STOP

Lolbitch: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

Lolbitch: MIKE WAKE UP

Mike: I’M AWAKE WHA THTE FUKF

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

Lolbitch: okay FINALLY

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

i will eat your toes: MIKE WAKE UP

Mike: IM UP IDIOT

Mike: WHY ARE YOU UP SOE E RLY

Bon-Bon: I always wake up at 6

Lolbitch: oh wtf

Lolbitch: u rlly insane damn

Lolbitch: But anyways its important

I will eat your toes: i DONT SL EEP AHHAHSSHD

Bon-Bon: O_O

Jean Phillipe: I-

Jean Phillipe: I don’t think that’s healthy...?

I will eat your toes: ahwt

Jean Phillipe: ^ woke me up

Jean Phillipe: Bon-Bon, make Fredrick sleep S'il vous plaît,,,

**I will eat your toes has left the group chat.**

Bon-Bon: AKDHFSKGFD

Lolbitch: okay we’re getting off topic

**I will eat your toes has joined the group chat.**

Mike: Yeah why we here

Lolbitch: smth important

Bon-Bon: The get together today?

Lolbitch: ughhh i forgot about that

Lolbitch: Do we have to go?

Bon-Bon: if you dont I’ll get Fredrick to come kidnap you

i will eat your toes: cool

Lolbitch: no

i will eat your toes: aight imma head out

Lolbitch: OKAY ILLG O SMH

i will eat your toes: :3c

Lolbitch: But b4 that I think we should meet up and discuss some things

Bon-Bon: ...Likkke?

Lolbitch: Bby

Bon-Bon: ...

Bon-Bon: i dont know...

Jean Phillipe: k

i will eat your toes: k

Mike: k

Ballora: k

Bon-Bon: you G UY S

Bon-Bon: wait w

Lolbitch: Epic. Let’s meet at the park at 1.

Bon-Bon: Who’s gonna pick up mom?

Mike: what

Bon-Bon: I mean Ballora

Jean Phillipe: I will

Lolbitch: epic

Mike: i’mmmm going back to selep

i will eat your toes: dont oversleep or

i will eat your toes:

Mike: noted.

* * *

Mike awoke again, this time to an alarm he had set for 12. He wondered why he had even set an alarm for a second before remembering the earlier conversation with his friends. 

After groggily forcing himself to get ready for today, throwing on a hoodie despite it still being around 80 degrees at this time of year. He didn’t bother doing anything else but brush his teeth and make a quick sandwich. He was out of the house by 12:38 and could simply take a short walk down the block to the park. At least, he was assuming this was the right one. Lolbit didn’t really specify.

Mike looked around the park. Was this the right one? Perhaps Lolbit lived farther away than he had thought. He was about to send a questioning text in the group chat when he suddenly felt himself be picked up and hauled over someone’s shoulder.

“Good Afternoon, Birthday Boy~!” they sang.

“Afternoon, Fredrick,” Mike grunted back.

He was then transported somewhere at inhuman speeds.

Thankfully, before he had a chance to throw up, he was placed down. He could make out the blurry images of Lolbit and Bon-Bon as his world spun. He leaned against Fredrick who giggled and eagerly gave him a hug. Which didn’t help because the boy just ended up choking him.

“FREDRICK,” Lolbit snapped. “GIVE HIM SOME FUCKING SPACE!”

He didn’t respond, Mike could basically imagine the wide eyed and tight-lipped look the crazed boy was giving her.

“Calm down, Fredrick,” Bon-Bon told him sweetly. “Mike’s not feeling good right now, he won’t be able to properly appreciate your hug.”

Fredrick gasped as he practically dropped Mike. “YOU’RE SICK!?”

“yes i- no-“

“OH MY GOD THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS SICK”

“Not literally you idiot!” Lolbit hissed.

Fredrick returned to his blank stare, as if saying "okay now you're just confusing me." Before anything else could take place, Moxy arrived holding Ballora’s hand. “Sorry for the wait, everyone,” he apologized.

“You’re right on time!” Bon-Bon told him, looking at her watch.

“Why have you gathered us all here, Lolbit?” Ballora asked calmly

“We need to talk about Baby.”

Feet shuffled on the ground as the topic was brought to light once again. Ballora looked around before sternly announcing, “No point in beating around the bush. Do we want her to stay in the group, or not?”

“I feel it’s a bit hasty to make any decisions,” Bon-Bon said wearily. “After all i-it’s only been 3 days. She’s been on edge because of the subjects brought up-“

“I disagree,” Moxy frowned. “We shouldn’t give her an excuse to be a nuisance when it comes to certain subjects. Not to mention during normal chatting she mostly just sits silently or makes rude comments anyways.”

“How can you be sure?” Mike inputted. “Maybe something happened over the summer?” Bon-Bon nodded in agreement.

“No, she acted weird last year, too.” Lolbit growled.

“I hate to say this,” Ballora shook her head. “But Baby’s just turned rotten. The other day in class she had excluded me from the group, saying i’d be a burden because I was blind,” A hint of hurt was detected in Ballora’s voice.

“That’s terrible, Ballora,” Moxy cooed. “I think that Baby needs to g-“

“Baby wasn’t always so mean.”

The others turned to Fredrick. He still had a blank expression but sadness danced in his eyes. “She used to be so amazing. Remember in middle school when she’d help us all with homework even Ballora couldn’t understand? She was- she is really smart. She wouldn’t randomly turn cold for no reason.”

The others looked at each other.

“Could we give her a chance?”

“...Even if we did, how are we supposed to figure out what her problem is?” Lolbit said, putting a hand on Fredrick’s shoulder. “She’s just-“

“We talk to her," Mike said.

Lolbit raised a brow.

“None of you have tried talking to her yet, right?” Mike cleared his throat. The others looked at each other guiltily. “Then it’s decided. We’ll- I’ll talk to her-“

“YAYY, THANKS BIRTHDAY BOY!” Fredrick cheered, squeezing Mike into a hug once again. “I love you!”

Ballora and Lolbit laughed, while the other two had weird expressions.

Ballora smiled softly, “Well, is everyone alright with this?”

“Yes,” Both Moxy and Bon-Bon nodded immediately.

“Gee you sure changed your mind quick,” Lolbit muttered. “Hhookay, whatever.”

Bon-Bon smiled and looked at her watch. “We still have a couple hours until the gathering. What do you want t-“

“ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!” Fredrick shrieked, piercing the ears of everyone around him, before he ran in the direction of the ice cream truck, absolutely shattering the sound barrier.

“DO YOU EVEN HAVE MONEY???” Moxy shouted after him.

Bon-Bon shook her head, “He never does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snifffff* smells like foreshadowing in here


	8. mmmmm I smell SHIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *menacing laughing*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh theres a lot in this chapter i probably shouldve split it up better but idk.... basically just a lot of kiddos being cute... ALSO i realized i wasnt making Moxy ECCENTRIC enough so I'm gonna be amping it up from here on out

“Ur seriously such a child sometimes,” Lolbit muttered as Fredrick messily ate his ice cream. It was all over the guy’s face as if he had never had one before. Kids crowding around the ice cream truck giggled as the passed by the funny boy, who gave them innocent looks when they passed by him.

“Who doesn’t like a good ice cream?” Moxy smiled widely, enjoying his own frozen treat.

“Agreed!” Bon-Bon cheered. “Gimmie some?” She asked Fredrick, who slouched so that the short girl could reach.

“Eww,” Lolbit grimaced. “Ur like a gross couple, blegh”

Fredrick didn’t even seem to hear the comment as he happily shared his ice cream with Bon-Bon who blushed slightly. Moxy had a weird expression.

Bon-Bon eventually convinced Mike and Ballora to get ice cream as well, and eventually Lolbit herself caved in, getting one of those shitty SpongeBob popsicles. It was funny to laugh at, but still tasted alright.

“How long till we have to head out?” Mike asked Bon-Bon.

“About two hours,” she replied.

They all groaned.

* * *

It was finally time to head to the get together. Freshmen and Sophomores were at another park/outdoorsy area close to the school while the other classes were at the beach.

“None of you can drive yet, right?” Mike asked.

Both Bon-Bon and Fredrick shook their heads, while the others claimed they only had a learner’s permit.

“Well, we’re close enough if you don’t mind a 20 minute walk,” Mike told them.

Lolbit groaned. “I don’t really wanna, but this doesn’t seem worth calling my dad 4.”

“IT’S OKAY GUYS!!! I can carry you!” Fredrick volunteered.

Moxy chuckled. “Even you couldn’t carry all of us, silly bear.”

Fredrick gasped and pouted, as if he just couldn’t believe it. “Mike do you have like... a shopping cart???”

“Yeah, actually, a small wagon” he replied. Fredrick beamed. Mike quickly walked back to his house and searched through his garage. He eventually found what he was looking for, a small wagon of sorts Mike used for carrying things during camping and such.

“This is perfect!” Fredrick grinned. “Ballora, get in!”

“Oh?” The girl tilted her head slightly. Bon-Bon helped guide her inside of the small cart.

“Why-?”

Fredrick picked up the handle and saluted to the others, “See ya! Take care of Bon-Bon!” and in an instant, both he and Ballora were gone.

The four remaining friends blinked, trying to process what had just happened.

“Uh, I guess we’re walking,” Lolbit said, wide-eyed. Both Bon-Bon and Moxy snorted.

The four of them began to walk in comfortable silence. Mike in the front next to Bon-Bon who was grinning for an unknown reason. He could see Moxy out of the corner of his eye with a questioning expression. Mike couldn’t see Lolbit but could just barely hear the tapping of her phone.

“Sooo,” Mike hummed, in an attempt to start a conversation. “Something going on between you and Fredrick?” Mike asked Bon-Bon.

Said girl seemed to jump. “WHAT!? NO! NEVER!”

Moxy frowned.

“Woah,” Mike put his hands up defensively. “My bad, Bon, it was just meant as a joke.”

They continued walking in silence once more, aside from Lolbit’s chuckling from behind him. Bon-Bon was bright red.

“...What about you, Moxy?”

“Pardon?”

“U n’ the “silly bear”” Mike could practically hear Lolbit’s teasing grin as she said it.

“You two are being stupid,” Moxy muttered, unlike his usual loud self.

“Where did “silly bear” come from?” Mike asked genuinely.

“Oh, um,” Moxy paused. “I remember in the beginning of middle school, he introduced himself saying that-“ Moxy cleared his throat, and quoted in a loud announcer voice, striking a pose. “I’m big, scary, and not too smart, just like a bear!” Moxy grinned at the memory. Mike smiled along with him. Bon-Bon looked upset.

The conversation fell into silence, and Mike eventually realized that Lolbit had fallen way behind with her texting. “I’m gonna go catch Lolbit up,” he announced to the others, then fell behind with her.

Once the girl seemed to finish her text, she turned to Mike with sparkles in her eyes. “Can u believe Fredrick has a harem?”

Okay.

What the fuck.

That comment made Mike stop in his tracks, staring at Lolbit with his brows raised high at that statement.

“Whaaaaat? Ok yeah, it’s only 2 ppl, but still.”

“Oh my god, why would you say that,” Mike groaned.

“IT’S TRUE!”

“I... I think this is more serious than you’re giving it credit for.”

Lolbit crossed her arms, “Explain.”

Mike sighed. “Well, two people seem to like Fredrick. One, we don’t even know his sexuality, and knowing him he probably has no idea about either of the. Not to mention, said people are in the same friend group and...”

“...Depending on how things go it could ruin evrything.”

“Right.”

Lolbit put her head in her hands. “Oh fuucckk...” She groaned. After a moment of silence, she cleared her throat. “Well, the best option right now is 2 do nothing, I don’t want to drive a wedge between any1. They seem content.”

Mike wanted to argue that she was being selfish, and bottling up their feelings wouldnt be good, but he couldnt disagree that he liked the comfortable nature of their group, and to mess it up now would kind of suck. There hasn’t even been a week of school, Jesus Christ.

The two caught up to Moxy and Bon-Bon, who were side-eyeing each other when Mike got back.

When they arrived at the park, tables were already lined with snacks, and Ballora and Fredrick were in the grass, drinking... tea?

The boy set down the still hot kettle beside him. “Oh, you’re finally here. You took so long I had time to make tea,” Fredrick told them, letting out a fake fancy-sounding laugh.

Ballora took a long sip of the tea, before turning to the newcomers. “I have no idea where he got this.”

“Can we have some?” Moxy asked.

Mike swore he blinked and then Fredrick was downing the rest of the tea in the kettle he had made. He then put it in... his pocket? And looked up at Moxy innocently. “All gone.”

Moxy gave him an unamused look as the others chuckled.

Once Ballora had dusted herself off, the group went to converse with the rest of their class. Some people were still making their way over, but for the most part the entire class seemed to be here, surprisingly.

The group split up somewhat. Bon-Bon and Fredrick making a run for the snack table, Lolbit and Moxy went off to talk with some people while Ballora simply grabbed a can of lemonade over at another table and sipped on it. Mike was curious to see if Maggie or Spring were here, but before looking he decided to check up on Ballora.

“Hey, Ballora.”

“Mike,” she nodded to him.

Mike had no idea what to say, god this was awkward already.

“What’s it like being blind?” He mumbled, half to himself.

“In what way?”

Mike shuffled, already regretting his question. “U-um just in general any stuff... Do you ever feel... distant with the others?”

Ballora hummed. “No, and yes.” Mike wasn’t sure how to respond, so she just opted to continue. “The others take good care of me, they always make sure I have a way to get to where they’re going, they try their best to include me. ...Although, I do feel a bit left out now with them within their own little groups.”

“What do you mean?”

Ballora was tapping her fingers lightly against her drink. “Fredrick and Bon-Bon for example, they’ve always been close. Moxy’s obviously trying to worm his way in there,” she chuckled softly at that. “Lolbit’s a loner, but that’s just how she is. She connects with everyone in a way. As for me, on the other hand. I was closest with Baby.”

“Really?” Mike raised an eyebrow.

“Is it surprising?”

“A bit... You seemed to be the toughest on her for how she acted.”

“And that’s exactly why,” Ballora told him. “I’ve known Baby for a very long time. She’s a very smart girl. For her to suddenly start acting this way is unlike her. Something is wrong, Mike. I know it.”

“You mean... besides Baby just being a bitch?”

“Yes, besides that,” Mike could practically feel her eyeroll from behind her sunglasses. “Something must’ve happened to her recently.”

“Do you have any idea what?” Mike pressed, now interested.

Ballora went quiet. Mike had even wondered if she had fallen asleep after a certain point.

“Perhaps...” she spoke once more, “It has to do with her father,” she murmured, somewhat cautiously. “Baby... she- she isn’t adopted. Well, technically yes, but, that was because a couple of years ago her father had kicked her out of the house.”

Mike blinked in shock,` “What? How-“

Ballora shrugged. “He simply claimed he didn’t want her there anymore and put her out the house every night until she left. If there are any other details, I am not aware of them.”

Mike scratched the back of his neck, “Geez... That kinda sucks...”

“Indeed,” Ballora agreed. “...When do you plan on speaking to her?”

“Just um...” Mike looked away. “Whenever.”

“Well, now’s your chance,” Ballora told him. Nodding to where Mike could faintly see Baby’s red locks in the distance.

“I...it’s too soon,” Mike stammered.

“I understand,” Ballora nodded.

Mike hastily changed the subject, telling Ballora about what had happened the day before while he was withp Spring. Mike already felt his headache beginning to appear as he tried his best to ignore the approaching purple-clad figure.

The unfortunately-familiar face casually leaned against the table right in between Ballora and Mike. Ballora instantly stopped talking once she felt his presence. Bonnie slouched on the table behind them. His eyes were half lidded, and his mouth formed a smirk. That purposely-sleazy look he was giving him sort of pissed Mike off.

“What were ya starin’ at earlier, smalls?”

Mike ignored him, “And then his brother, this freshman Blue came up and basically blackmailed him.”

Bonnie grimaced. “Hey, I’m talking to yooou,” He dragged out every one of words as he poked Mike repeatedly on his forehead. “Watcha’ starin aaaat?”

Mike rolled his eyes as he gave in, “Weird for you to mention since you and Chica wouldn’t stop staring at me the other day,”

“HEY! Don’t call me out like that!” The familiar voice of Chica sounded behind Bonnie.

“Chica, you appear to follow Bonnie pretty much anywhere. Why is that?” Ballora asked casually.

“I’m just making sure this baby doesn’t actually hurt anyone!” Chica said cheerily, striking a cute pose.

“I’M NOT A BABY!” Bonnie wailed. “I’m bored, okay!”

“Bonnie, what’s going on here?”

Said boy stiffened as he heard the familiar voice.

“F-Freddy! Nothing! Nothing at all!” Bonnie put on the most simultaneously fake and nervous smile Mike had ever seen. He hooked his arm around Mikes neck, practically choking him as he gave him a fierce noogie. “This is my pal here! My good buddy, Mitch!”

“Mike” he managed to wheeze out.

“AHahahahah, youuuuuu. **_Yooooouuu,_**” He repeated, with a much more menacing tone as his grip tightened around Mike. “I’m just trying to distract myself from this lame party, is all” Bonnie assured him.

Freddy frowned, “Well I actually organized this “lame” party.”

Bonnie’s eyes practically bulged out of his head as he let out a painful sound, “R-really?!” he squeaked, blushing as Chica giggled.

“I _am _the class representative,” Freddy gave Bonnie a deadpan look

“W-well I mean, it’s not lame of course! I meant the _other _parties were probably lame but this one is definitely the coolest! These snacks are SO GOOD like WOW!” He quickly sputtered, releasing Mike and stuffing his face full of junk food behind them.

“Rrriiiiiight,” Freddy looked unimpressed. But with how ridiculous Bonnie looked everyone couldnt help but laugh at him. Bonnie looked upset, but as he saw Freddy’s smiling face he practically melted.

“Just please don’t bother anyone,” Freddy smiled softly. “And clean yourself up, bunny.” With a boop of Bonnie’s nose, Freddy waved and walked off. Bonnie simply stared at him as he walked away, blushing like mad, before spitting out all of the food stuffed in his mouth and running to Chica.

“OH MY GOD HE BOOPED ME!!!!!! HE’S SO NICE ARGH AND AND HE CALLED ME BUNNY..... IN FRONT OF MITCH AND THE BLIND GIRL OH MY GOD CHICA I’M SO EMBARASSED!!!” He began to sob.

“There, there, Bonnie. I’m sure they won’t say a thing.... **RIGHT?” **Chica added menacingly when Mike looked unsure. Chica meant business.

“Of course, Bonnie,” Ballora assured, giggling.

Bonnie sniffled before mumbling something and running away.

“He said thank you,” Chica smiled, before following after him.

Well that was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnies just insecure guys crying rn
> 
> ......also... would you be interested if i drew what some of them looked like... im not a shitty artist i swear im like 7/10


	9. Bonnie being cute (also plot i guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are pLOTTING!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you cringe ass nae nae babies! I was able to draw Mike and Lolbit tonight!
> 
> 1\. I gotta expose myself rq because I dont want people stealing my art okay.... what is the mysterious identity of Fnafrat? TIS' I, MOTHBIT!
> 
> You can find me on insta at @moth.bit and i run a fnaf fanart acc with my friend called @bunniibusiness  
I'm also on amino/deviantart/youtube etc. Please please PLEASE do NOT mention this fic anywhere publically as this is already super embarassing for me and I dont need more than one person bullying me for HEADCANONING BON BON AS A GIRL LOOK ASSHOLE THERE ARE TOO MANY FUCKING BOYS IN FNAF GIRL BON-BON IS ADORABLE AND I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH
> 
> but yeah... If you wanna chat you can hmu on discord at Wig!#3603 I accept all friend requests!
> 
> Here's the actual art h... I think it came out good considering i like barely draw humans bro warning if you check out my other accs im lowkey a furry shut UP i am a COOL furry
> 
> [*SWEATING* EPIC LINK???](https://sta.sh/21idoqg6meib?edit=1)
> 
> I hoep yall.. enjoy my stuff because my friend is reading thisnow and im SCARED i dont want him to BULLY ME AHHUGUHHH

After Bonnie’s episode, Mike looked around the area. He was never really invited to parties so he wasn’t sure what he should do. Does this even count as a party? With one last glance towards Ballora, he headed into the main area with more of a crowd. After pushing past groups of people, he spotted Spring standing more off by himself with a soda in hand.

“Spring! Hey!” Mike waved as he approached. Spring turned to him with an irritated look, that then softened when he saw who was calling out to him.

“Hey Mike,” he greeted coolly.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Mike told him. 

Spring grumbled. “Me neither.”

“Parents forced you?”

Spring shook his head, “While that was a factor, I mostly only came because I heard that bunch would be causing some trouble,” he muttered, looking in the direction of Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie, the ladder of which was still distressed. “What’s up with the purple buffoon?”

“Ah... I think he has a crush on Freddy,” Mike reminisced, smiling awkwardly.

“No shit?” Springs eyebrows went up. He narrowed his eyes at Bonnie who was still clinging to Chica nervously. “Aww, he’s almost cute when he’s crying like a baby,” he snickered. Mike rolled his eyes as he proceeded to explain what Spring had missed to him, which only made him upset when he talked about Baby.

“She’s not worth reasoning with,” He stated flatly. “She’s a pathetic bitch and that’s that. Anyone who would defend that _monster,_” Spring practically growled, his voice laced with acid. “Isn’t worth dealing with. Save your breath, Mike.”

Mike frowned, not especially sure how to respond.

“MIIIIKE!!!” Both he and Spring winced as Chica approached them loudly. A couple of other kids glanced over. “Oh! And Sprig, too!”

“Spring,” He corrected flatly.

“Yeah, whatever, so Mike! Remember when we said we were going to mess with the freshman?” She reminded him cheerily. Mike glanced behind her and saw that Bonnie had now latched onto Foxy.

“Mhmm...” Mike agreed absentmindedly.

“Well, it’s time to put our plan in motion!” Chica grabbed Mike’s arm and began to drag him off.

“Hold on! I’m coming,” Spring demanded.

“Really? You?” Chica tilted her head.

“I need to make sure you guys keep it under control,” Spring growled.

Chica blinked, before shrugged. “Fine with me!”

The three of them headed back to Foxy and Bonnie. “Ay, mate. Ye too old ta’ be doin’ this,” Foxy was murmuring to him. Bonnie said nothing.

“Stay here, Foxy, explain,” Chica told him with a nod, before running off.

“Ay! The two of ye’ in?” he asked.

“I guess,” Mike shrugged. Spring scowled. “What’s the plan?”

“Simple! we be turning them against each other!”

“What do you mean” Spring narrowed his eyes.

Bonnie was knocked off balance when someone roughly nudged Foxy’s shoulder. Mike blinked to see that Chica had come back with Baby, the blonde girl smirking as she ran off once more. Baby gazed steadily at Mike and Spring, the ladder of which stiffened. “Just some petty pranks,” Baby told them. “Maybe switch some of their things around, tell them little lies so they’ll think someone stole their snacks or something. To see how petty they are.”

Mike glanced at Spring. “Doesn’t seem too bad,” Mike murmured. “Could be interesting.”

Spring sniffed.

Chica returned once more with two more people who Mike didn’t know.

“HEY! You’re the new kid!” Exclaimed the squeaky-voiced girl, sticking her hand out to shake. “I’m Hannah! This is Paul-“

“Call me Patch,” they corrected.

“Uh- right Patchy!”

“Patchy the Pirate headass,” Spring chuckled, poorly disguising the comment with a cough. Mike covered his face to stop himself from snickering

“Wow, I’ve never heard that before! That was a “sick burn,”” Patch cheered. “Yeah, that was actually quite pathetic.”

Spring and Patch stared at each other for a second, before Chica laughed awkwardly. “We’ll let’s get out of here.” The group nodded. Mike, not really knowing where to go opted to following Foxy who looked confident in where he was going. Bonnie was now walking on his own again.

“Hey! Where are you guys going?” A familiar voice called out.

Bonnie winced and the whole group stopped in their tracks. “Chica!” He hissed at her. Chica giggled and turned Bonnie around to face them.

“H-hi again, Freddy!” Bonnie greeted shakily.

“Bonnie, are you alright? Where are you guys going?”

“Oh uhh.. to....” Bonnie looked towards the others for support, none of which was given to him. “T-to visit our younger siblings! I need to make sure Blue stays out of trouble after all!”

“Really?” Freddy narrowed his eyes. Bonnie nodded feverishly. “Then i’ll come too, I havent spoken to Fred in a while.”

Foxy cursed under his breath. “Oh! S-sure thing, Freddy...” mumbled Bonnie. The group set off once more, now accompanied by Freddy. Both Baby and Foxy seemed irritated. Chica pulled Mike and Spring aside. “Soooo, you guys know that Bonnie has a massive crush on Freddy, right?”

“It’s painfully obvious,” Spring sighed.

“Right!? I’m tired of it!” Chica declared. “We should get them together!” When Mike and Spring looked at each other, Chica clarified. “Yknow, just give them a little push! They’d be sooo cute together, dont you think!?”

“I dunno, that’s not really our business,” Mike murmured, scratching his head.

“And it isn’t yours, either,” Spring added.

Chica gasped. “Of course it is! I’m his best friend!” She struck a pose. “Bonnie an’ Chica! The inseparable pair!”

“You do you, Chica. Just don’t drag us into it,” Spring said flatly, promptly ending the conversation. Chica pouted.

Mike didn’t realize it at first, but realized they had made it to the other area when he began to see more kids around. He came to stand beside Bonnie rather than in the crowd so he could see what was happening. It look pretty much the same as the sophomore one, except there was a _lot _more glitter and more “questionable” music playing.

“Hey!”

About half of the entire group shrieked as a small scruffy looking kid popped up in front of them out of nowhere. “Watchaaa doiiin?”

“PLUSH,” Spring hissed. “What did I say about you doing that!?”

“Plush” looked thoughtful for a moment, before he murmured. “That... It’s scary and you hate it?”

“Exactly,” Spring nodded, addressing the kid as if he were a baby. “So what does that mean?”

“That I should do it lots so you’ll move out of the house and I can take your stuff!”

Freddy’s group chuckled at the comment while Spring clenched his fists. “Just go away already, Plush. I’ll see you later.”

“...You’ll bring me candy?”

Spring sighed. “Yes, I’ll bring you candy.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Plush seemed satisfied as he nodded before he ran off somewhere. Spring sighed.

“I didn’t know you had a brother, Spring,” Mike told him. Spring suddenly looked exhausted.

“Yeah, he’s a handful.”

“Ay, let’s quit talkin’ about that rat and start planning! Over here, crew!” Foxy commanded loudly.

“Why does he talk like that?” Mike murmured to no one in particular.

“No idea,” Freddy muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a different POV!!!! Exciting!!! And i'll try to draw some more of the chars by next chapter..


End file.
